Rebooting the system
by Lex Murphy
Summary: The events before, during and after Jurassic Park through the eyes of Lex Murphy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The helicopter ride was one of the most exhilarating rides of my life. My little brother Timmy enjoyed it too. It almost made me forget that my parents are getting a divorce. Timmy doesn't really understand what's happening at the moment- He's only nine! I remember when I was his age, I wasn't obsessed with dinosaurs like he is. In fact, I don't really see why _anybody_ could like dinosaurs. They've been dead for several million years. Not only is Timmy a dinosaur nut, he's also really interested in this guy named Alan Grant. I have to admit, I have a bit of a crush on him.

As we drive up to grandpa, I can see lush forestry all around. The sky's grey but I think we're going to have a good time. When we round a bend, I can see a big white building that has a skeleton picture on the doorway. I look closer and see that it's a dinosaur skeleton. A dinosaur skeleton! I don't feel as hopeful as I did before. If this has anything to do with dinosaurs I am _not_ going to enjoy this!


	2. Chapter 2

As I look around the room I can see that grandpa has gone a bit over the top with a dinosaur theme. Has he decorated it for us? Just for Timmy? I don't know. Grandpa's really eccentric, so nobody really knows what he's going to do next. Just then, I can hear voices, five people are coming down the stairs.

"Grandpa!" Timmy and I shout in unison.

"Kids!"

We rush up the staircase. Me and Timmy are so excited to see grandpa that we manage to knock him over! He doesn't seem to care though, all three of us are laughing along with a woman I don't know the name of.

It's time to go. There are two cool looking cars waiting outside. "These will be your transport for the day," I hear grandpa say.

"No drivers?" A man in shorts says. I think I heard somebody call him Gennaro. I don't particularly want to hear the rest of the conversation. Then something in one of the cars catches my eye. A CD- ROM! I guess this place isn't _all_ about dinosaurs after all!

I decide to go and say hi to some of the others who are coming with. I walk to the other car, where there is a tall man wearing entirely black. After some introductions, I learn that his name is Ian Malcolm and the woman he is chatting to is called Ellie Sattler. She asks me to go and sit with Dr Grant, who is currently being harassed by Timmy and apparently isn't very keen on children. Dr Grant! I didn't realise that he would be here. This is going to be very awkward.

After getting rid of Timmy, Dr Grant turns around. "She said I should sit with you because it would be good for you," I say very awkwardly. Then I rush off and get into the car with Timmy and Gennaro, who is sat in the front.

As we go further along, I can see something blocking the road. "Are we gonna hit that?" I hear myself say. My question is answered when it grandly swings open. We go inside. So I guess we're going to see some dinosaurs now. I think this will be quite exciting, but I'm forgetting the fact that I don't see the point in dinosaurs. Then Richard Kiley's voice announces that the first dinosaur we'll be seeing is called a Dilophosaurus. It spits venom! I hope nobody gets hurt. Me and Tim glue our eyes to the mass of trees and ferns, hoping for a sight of this interesting dinosaur. But there's nothing there. Are there _seriously_ dinosaurs on this island? Or is grandpa just joking. I _did_ say he was eccentric!


	3. Chapter 3

"What's gonna happen to the goat? He's gonna _eat_ the goat?!" I'm panicking that the most evil of all of those horrid dinosaurs is going to eat that poor, innocent goat.

"What's the matter kid, you never had lamb chops before?"

"I _happen_ to be a _vegetarian_ ," I say, annoyed. Couldn't Gennaro tell that before? Timmy doesn't care about the goat though. He's really excited to see the T. Rex. Well, I'm not!

Nothing happens. The tour is moving on now. I have to admit, I am pretty disappointed about not seeing the T. Rex. Everyone seems really annoyed at not seeing the dinosaurs. But now Dr Grant's jumping out of the car! Everyone seems to be following him, so me and Timmy go as well (though Timmy would anyway). I don't really think this is part of the tour.

Keeping up with Dr Grant, I can't stop staring at his face. I fall over, for obvious reasons…

"Are you okay?" He asks, but doesn't seem that focused. I just keep hold of his hand, living in this moment. Then he lets go, and I see what he was looking at. A living, breathing dinosaur! A triceratops? Not that I'm interested. I just saw it in one of Timmy's books. But I've never seen an _actual dinosaur_ before! It excites me, as well as scaring me. I just want to keep my distance. Luckily, the vet guy tells us that she's sick and under a drug that makes her feel sleepy. Timmy, just went straight up to the dinosaur to get a nice, close look. I think Gennaro nervous too, staying slightly further back than I am. I bet he would have been _really_ scared if he saw that poor goat being eaten!

Seeing Dr Grant resting his head on the Triceratops makes me feel really happy inside, and I bet there's a smile on my face. Anything he does makes me feel safe, and I'm edging closer to the dinosaur.

Luckily, Dr Grant and Ellie (with the help of Timmy) managed to find out what's wrong with the Trike (I hear Ellie call her that, it's very nice sounding). Thunder is starting and there's nothing I want more than to get back to Grandpa!


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe it. We've stopped in the rain. Outside the T. Rex paddock. We're lucky to be in this nice car, though it can't make the tropical temperature go away. I just resort to fanning myself with my cap. We stopped about fifteen minutes ago, I expect it's just a power cut from the storm earlier. I'm just thinking about Dr Grant, while Timmy's disappeared under the chair in the front of the car.

"BOO!" Timmy shoots up, scaring me to death with these weird goggles. I think they're night vision, which sounds pretty cool. "Hey, where'd you find that?" Gennaro asks Timmy sharply (I really don't like that man!).

"In a chair under my seat."

"Are they heavy?"

"Yeah."

"Then put them back."

Now Gennaro's being mean to Timmy. He really has it in for us two. At this moment, I really don't like Tim for making me jump. "Don't scare me," I say. Timmy isn't listening and instead zooms in with his night vision goggles. Then he sees that the goat is gone, which I see too.

"Where's the goat?" I ask. THUD. I jump. This is worse than Timmy's little prank. The goat's _leg_ dropped onto the roof of the car, with blood coming down the side! I look up again, and through the glass, I see two claws grasping the fence. The T. Rex! Gennaro starts to panic, opens the door, and races out of the car to the toilets. He left us. "He left us! He left us!" I shriek in terror.

The fence is coming down. It's starting to get _really_ serious now. "Dr Grant?" I whisper. Timmy seems frozen with shock. Now a fear that haunted me when I was younger has become real. The T. Rex has escaped! Its steps out from its paddock, and roars. It's the loudest, most deafening thing I've heard in my entire life. I have to do something. It's going to eat us. I go to the very back of the car where there is a big black box. I open it, looking for something that can help me. I scan through, and finally find something that could save all of our lives. A torch!

I switch the torch on, trying to catch the T. Rex, but I realise that I have made the biggest mistake of my life. The T. Rex is COMING TO US.

"Turn the light off!" Timmy yells. I don't, because the T. Rex stops outside of our door, looking towards the big trees ahead of us. Then Timmy tries to shut the door as quiet as he can. But not quiet enough. The T. Rex fixes her evil yellow eyes on us, observing. The head comes right down to me, the pupil of its eye getting small because of the torchlight. Opening its big mouth it roars again. Worse than last time. "Timmy?" I try to shout over the T. Rex, while we both hold our ears.

Then she nudges the car. We're both completely terrorised! It hits the car really hard. Tim and I are shrieking.

"Turn it off!"

"I'm sorry!"

But the light just goes right into the eyes of the T. Rex. And the attack comes from above.

The glass roof has fallen on top of us! Timmy and I are really struggling underneath. Now it's attempting to EAT US! We're screaming so much, we can barely stop to breathe! Then the glass cracks, and the T. Rex is almost able to get to us with its teeth!

Now it's banging its head on the side of the car, it's flipping us right over! As me, Timmy the glass and lots of other things tumble around in the car, we are being cut and scratched everywhere! It's so painful! Why aren't Dr Grant and Dr Malcolm helping us?

Then the T. Rex puts its heavy foot on the car and is sinking us lower, trying to eat through the car to get to us! I hate the horrible mud, it's so wet and doesn't feel nice at all!

I can see Dr Grant with a flare (I think). He's such a hero! He almost manages to get the T. Rex away, but Ian Malcolm tries to do the same, and it's too late. I hope he's alright. Dr Grant rushes over and tries to pull us out while the T. Rex is distracted (I don't know what she is _actually_ doing, but I think its eating something). I manage to get out, but Timmy is still trying because his feet are stuck under seat. Then I come in to direct view of the T. Rex. I do the only thing I can think of. I let out the biggest scream I can manage. As the T. Rex comes towards us, Dr Grant, covers my mouth before I can finish. We stay absolutely still. All the T. Rex does is sniff us, blowing Dr Grant's hat off into the mud. Now it's pushing the car around, and off of the embankment. "Timmy?" I attempt to call to him. "Tim!" Dr Grant says.

"Lex, Lex you're choking me! Grab the wire! Grab the wire!" Which I do just in time, as the car with Timmy inside falls into the trees far below us.


End file.
